


The Same Ones You Gave Him

by orphan_account



Series: Cigarettes And Alcohol [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Cigarettes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this doesnt make sense at all but i dont care</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Same Ones You Gave Him

**Author's Note:**

> this doesnt make sense at all but i dont care

When you walk in the apartment a wall of thick smoke greets you.  
He's been drinking again too. You can smell it.  
You're soaked.  
It's lightning and thundering outside.  
You feel like it fits this scene.  
He's on the kitchen floor. Leaning against the cupboards. Inhaling the smoke.  
Bottle of whiskey beside him.  
His shades are folded and hanging from the front of his shirt. The same ones you gave him all those years ago.  
You move to stand in front of him, then crouch down.  
You hug him.  
You wish you could stop the tears.


End file.
